1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to valve structures and more particularly a regulating valve which can be used for various purposes and manually adjusted or automatically controlled for regulating flow and more particularly includes a plug assembly that is reciprocated by an actuating member that is pivotally supported by a ball and socket assembly and includes an inner end engaged with the plug assembly for reciprocating the plug assembly of the valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Valves of many and varied types are well known including regulating valves which are responsive to fluid pressure, temperature and spring bias or other means for maintaining the valve assembly in a particular condition for regulating flow. Such valves include various types of valve members including plug assemblies operated in various manners. Usually, such plug assemblies have an actuating mechanism which is at least partially in the flow of material which causes an obstruction to such flow and also causes reduced efficiency of the valve when the material flowing through the valve has adverse effect upon the actuating mechanism.